In My Head
by cowg9997
Summary: Emily has been a science experiment her whole life but when the X men rescue her can she start over. She then meets Logan, someone who is just like her, They hit it off soon after she arrives and no one can stop what happens after that, not even her demons. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first X Men story, I hope you like it. Please review for me! Thanks!

I'm running through the woods, away from that awful place where I have been tested on for years. I had to get out of there, I couldn't take it anymore. As I'm running I start to sense other mutants around me and it makes me stop. I shouldn't have stopped though because the men running after me have caught up. One of them shoots my leg and I collapse. My sense of other mutants is getting stronger until I see the four of them come out of nowhere. I get up and although my leg is bleeding I start trying to fight of the men. The other four start fighting two and that's when I see what they can do. The one closest to me is a telepath, right next to her is a guy that has an optic force blast. The two on the other side of me are unbelievable. The man, who is big and muscular has metal claws coming from his hands and the women next to him looks as though she can control the weather, who are these people. We have managed to fight off almost everyone when I start to feel light headed, I collapse onto the ground but I'm still conscious. I hear the telepath say she is going to take me back to the plane and she tells everyone else to meet her there. She offers me her hand and I take it and she help me walk back to the plane, or the blackbird as she called it and she tells me to sit down in a chair. She then proceeds to take the bullet out of my leg with her powers and bandages my leg. "I guess I should probably introduce myself, my name is Jean Grey. My fellow teammates and I were sent to get you by Professor Charles Xavier, head of a school for mutants". "How did you know where to find me" "The professor has a machine he can use to find mutants. We saw you were in danger and thought we would come help, maybe see if you were interested in coming back with us" "I guess it wouldn't be bad to just try it out" "you much easier to deal with than most of our new recruits". Jean smiles at me and the other three walk on. Jean telepathically tells me who they are. "The one with the glasses is my husband Scott, the one with the white hair is Ororo, but everyone calls her Storm. Then there is Logan, or wolverine as some people call him. Don't be offended if he doesn't talk to you, he isn't one to make conversation easily".

I sit in silence while Scott and Ororo start up the jet and get us in the air. It takes us about two hours to get to the school and by then I can barley walk from all the pain in my leg. Jean helps me up and off the Jet and we are met but a big blue furry guy. "This is Hank, he is going to take you down to the lab and fix you leg, Ill be right there". "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Your name is?" "Emily" I say shyly. "Well its nice to meet you, how about we go get your leg checked out". I'm 23 years old and he is talking to me like a student, at this point I could care less, I'm in too much pain to even care. We get down to the lab and Hank carefully unwraps my leg and cleans it up, meanwhile I'm trying my best not to scream. When he is finally done he wraps it and hands me two pills to help with the pain. Usually I would be cautious with people giving me unknown medication but after everything that has just happened I go with it. Jean comes down and asks Hank about my leg and at this point I'm getting pretty drowsy, its then that I notice Logan is down here as well. "Jeannie do we know what room she is in, she looks like she might pass out". "Yeah just go put her in the one across from you, it's the only empty one we have in the faculty side of the building". "Alright". Logan picks me up and I don't argue with anyone. I'm too tired to care that some guy I don't even know is taking me to a room in some mansion I have never been in, that's not weird at all. He takes me upstairs and but me down on a bed. "Uh, I guess if you need anything I'm across the hall, or Jean and Scott and right next to you". "Ok, thank you Logan" "no problem". With that he leaves and I start to drift off to sleep, still not understanding where I was.

When I woke up in the morning I carefully got up and showered, being carful not to make my leg worse. I got out and got dressed but then realized I had no idea where I was going. As if on cue I hear a knock on the door and when I open it I see Jean and Scott standing outside the door. "We where heading down to breakfast and we though you might need some help figuring out where you were going, care to join us" "sure". I slip out of my room and we walk down to breakfast. When we get there a see what I am assuming are a bunch of students and then I see a table in the back where Logan, Hank, Storm, and a few others are sitting there, I'm assuming that's the teachers table. Jean tells me to go sit down over there and she will grab me some food so I go and do as she tells me. There is an open seat next to Logan when I get over there. "Mind if I sit there" I ask him "No go ahead " He looks at me for a minute and then goes back to his food. I'm really tempted to use my powers to see what he is thinking but I decide its best not to. Jean hands me my food and she and Scott sit down across the table from me. "So you have met Logan, Hank, and Storm but next to Logan is Rogue and Remy, or Gambit. Then we have Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr. "Hi, nice to meet you all" I say shyly. "So, I hope you don't mind me askin but what are your powers," says Rogue. "I have heightened senses so for instance I can sense other mutants and sometime classify them, and I'm a telepath". "The professor was excited to find you, he helped me strengthen my powers, I bet he could help you do the same" says Jean. "Speaking of which the professor wanted to talk to you after breakfast, I can take you up there when you are done" says Scott. "Ok, Thank you' "Not a problem. I finish soon after that and Scott takes me up there while everyone else goes to class. "So what's the deal with Logan, everyone else seems so talkative and then he just kind of keeps to himself" "Logan was used for different experiments because of his powers much like you. If you want to know details talk to him but he is fine once you get to know him" "Oh, that explains it" "you seem closed off as well. Is it because of your past or because your just trying to figure this place out' "It's a little of both" I admit to him. "That's ok, keep in mind we were all new here once too'. Scott then opens the door in front of us and I see a man in a wheelchair sitting behind a desk "Come in Emily, Thank you Scott for brining her up here, you can stay if you would like to". "No thanks professor, I have to go run Danger Room for Logan but someone will be back to get her after that" "Alright, make sure Logan doesn't work the students to hard" "since when have you known Logan to go easy in the Danger Room". With that Scott leaves. "Please take a seat Emily" I sit down across from him and look at him. "I know it must be strange for you to be outside the lab after spending almost your whole life there" "How do you know about that" "I'm a telepath as well, I'm not going to hurt you or anything but the reason I called you up here was so that I could get a better understanding of your past" "There is some stuff I just don't want to talk about" "You don't have to talk at all my dear, show me. I know it may be hard to relive those memories but in order for me to know who is now after you I need to see your past." "Okay" I give him my hand and I surrender my mind to him. I can feel him searching for the very beginning of my suffering. I don't want to relive this but I must, in order to keep me safe.

It's a dark rainy night and a man and women are driving in the car with their 8-year-old daughter, it's my family and me. The father is watching the road as carefully as he can but what he fails to miss is the car coming straight at him, a drunk driver and a heavy storm don't tend to mix well. The car hit us and both my parents were out on impact. I closed my eyes expecting myself to die but nothing happened. When I opened hundreds of little pieces of glass dropped right in front of me, anything trying to come near me had been stopped. I was scared more now; I had no idea what had just happened. The police and ambulance got their 15 minutes later; it was deemed that I was the only survivor of the crash. Everyone was stunned; I had only come out with some minor cuts and bruises. I was too scarred to tell anyone what had really happened, I also felt guilt. I was the only one to survive and why, because of some stupid power that had just decided to make its self-known. What if I could have saved my parents? To make matters worse I was taken to an orphanage, both my parents were only children and their parents were in no condition to take care of an 8 year old girl.

I was at the orphanage for 3 years before the people came and took me. I suspect they had been watching me, how else would they have know about my powers. In the three years I had been there I had discovered that not only could I read peoples minds but my senses were on overdrive, imagine everything you see, touch, hear, smell, and taste but 1,000 times stronger and I could control small things with my mind. The people that took me away came in silently, what awoke me was their thoughts but by the time I knew what was happening, they had drugged me and where taking me away.

The twelve years that followed were hard and depressing. My life at the lab was filled with torture, beatings, and experiments. Those were the worst years of my life. They did all sorts of work with me. They tried to figure out how to take my heightened senses and use me as a weapon, luckily they could never quite figure out how to keep me under their influence for long but every time they tried it drained me. They tried to use me to locate other mutants to experiment on but I wasn't strong enough for that, my telepathy and senses weren't lined up right. It didn't matter how many experiments they tried on me, they always failed and when they failed they took it out on me. Then we get to last night, I had been planning this escape for a few months. After they had finished experimenting on me I played weak I didn't get up, didn't move. They usually leave me alone, no one wants to take the time to help me, and I'm like an animal to them. After they all had left I sneaked down the hallway and over to the tower where there was a window. I climbed out and carefully started to climb down the jagged side of the building. Of course they had been stupid enough to leave the windows unlocked. I started to run after that. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there. I could hear dogs and men behind me now, they knew I had gotten away but I just kept running. After that is when the others got there and helped me.

The Professor releases my hand and looks at me for a second. "Did they ever succeed with any of their experiments?' 'No they just kept trying and failing, I was a lab rat to them, a playground for them." "For so long they have kept you, how did they find you?" "I'm not even sure, no one would ever tell me" "I'm so very sorry my dear, sadly you are not they first of us who have lived this way, nor will you be the last, it quite sad." "your right" "Jean is here to show you around if you would like to go with her." "Thank you professor." "Emily I am truly sorry you had to relive all of that but it helps me understand where you come from" "I understand professor" "Thank you Emily" "Your welcome". I quietly leave and meet Jean outside the door. "You ready for a tour" she smiles at me. I force a smile and nod to her, this is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean finishes showing me around and it's time for lunch. I go and eat with everyone I met this morning but I don't really say much, Hank tells me he wants me to go back down to the lab with him so he can change my bandage so I follow him down silently. "Are you alright my dear, you were very quiet at lunch?" "Uh yeah sorry, I'm fine just tired is all." He looks at me like he doesn't believe me but leaves it alone while he unwraps my leg. He starts to clean it and while he does we talk. 'Logan and Scott are going to want to see you in the Danger Room as soon as you are cleared for your leg" "What's the danger room?" "It's a training simulator we use to test the powers of new mutants. We also use it for X men training and for placing people on teams". "Am I going to be placed on a team" "Are you thinking of staying here" "I'm not sure where else I would go, I have really only known the lab my whole life" "I'm sorry for that, but we would love to have you stay, the girls are always looking for another girl for the team" I smile at him and start thinking to myself, Maybe staying wont be such a bad thing, I could get to help other mutants who had the same situation I did, I could do some good things with my powers instead of wallow in self pity, I was getting excited. Hank finishes cleaning and wrapping my leg and when he is done I walk upstairs to my room and I decide to take a nap. When I wake up its 6:30 and the sun is just starting to go down. Not knowing where anyone is I search for Jeans thoughts and find that she and Scott are in the kitchen. I make my way down there and when I walk in I see the two of them chatting. "Hey Emily" says Jean. "Hey, sorry didn't mean to disrupt anything I was just going to grab some food, maybe go eat outside" "That sounds nice, the roof is always a nice spot, Logan may be up there though" says Scott. "Okay, thanks I'll go check it out.

I make my way up to the room with my food and when I get up there I smell cigars and beer, so Logan is up here. I think he smells me too cause he turns around and looks at me. "Get lost?" "No Jean and Scott told me this would be a good place to sit and watch the sunset, I can leave though". "No it's fine, do you want a beer?" "Sure, thanks" I take the beer from him and sit on the edge of the roof next to him. We sit in silence for a few moments when he starts to talk "You were quiet today, I don't know you too well but from the way you have been acting I would guess that it has to do with your meeting with the professor today." "Yeah, he looked at my memories including all my time at the lab, it wasn't to great reliving it all" "If you don't mind me asking what did they do" "Lets just say a lot of experimenting and using me. There were several times where they tried to use me to get other mutants to test on or tried to get me to kill people. I'll show you sometime if you want, just not tonight". "You don't have to. I remember when Jean and the professor looked back into my memories; I had nightmares for weeks afterward. I was experimented on in different ways, some of the experiments being permanent. It's like a constant reminder that I was used for my mutation." "What did they do to you."? Logan pulls up his arm and from his hand pops three metal claws. I reach my hand over and touch them. "Watch you fingers darlin there sharp". "What are they made out of"? "They were originally bone before they discovered me but they are now coated in adamantium along with the rest of my body" "Your whole body is covered in metal"? "Yeah, hurt like hell when they did it" "How did you survive"? "I have a healing factor" "That would explain why you came out without a scratch the other night" "They don't like to give up do they, I ended up having to stab a few of them" "No they don't, I wouldn't be surprised if they are looking for me right now." "They wont know what hit them if they come anywhere near you". I look at him for a minute and then without warning he leans over and kisses me "What the hell Logan" "Sorry, but when I like things I tend claim them, I like you, you seem kind of feisty, you know what's its like to be tortured, and ever since we picked you up I have felt this need to protect you, Like the Feral part of me is trying to make sure I do everything I can to protect you and keep you here with me" "Do you tell this to all the new girls or just the ones that have spent there life in a lab" "Just you" "Why do I feel like your lying" "Why do I feel like you feel the exact same way" I sit there and realize that even though I have had about two conversations with this guy he is right, He will probably be the only guy that will get what I have gone through. I kiss him back, soft as first but then it soon turns heated after a minute I break away from him "I must be crazy" "I think you are anything but" I smile at him and we finish our beers. After the sunsets we walk inside and when we get to our rooms he opens my door and winks at me "Night darlin". "Night" I stand on my tip toes and kiss him one last time before going in and closing my door. I get into my pajamas and crawl into bed having ended the day much better than I started it.

I was dead asleep when I woke up to a familiar smell in my room; I sit up in bed when I see three men dressed in black in my room and the professor from the lab's right hand man. I'm about to scream for help when someone puts his or her hand over my mouth. I telepathically scream for Jean and Logan knowing that they are the closest ones to me and with Logan, Jean, and Scott I know for sure they wont be able to take me. They start to drag me out of bed so I kick the guy behind my but let out a scream when I realize which leg it was. "That was a mistake darling, I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way" one of the men comes over to me with a syringe but before he can inject me Logan burst in the door with Jean and Scott behind him. "Touch her and you die bub" "What are you going to do, throw me out the window ". Logan pops his claws and runs at the one nearest the window and throws him out. "Who's next" the one closest to him comes at him and they start to fight. My adrenaline has started to kick in by now and I round house kick the one with they syringe I feel a sharp pain in my leg but figure it's my bullet wound. By this time Jean and Scott left to go get the professor figuring Logan and I could handle this, they were right. When I get done I go over to the professor's guy and start throwing punches but he starts to give it right back to me. Logan comes over takes his claws to him and throws him out the window as well. By this time I have slumped to the floor and I'm crying. Crying because I just killed someone, because they found me, and because I'm in a lot of pain. I'm almost positive I re-opened my bullet wound. Scott Jean and the professor just as long turns to look at me "What happened" said the professor. I couldn't regain enough composure to answer him everyone could see that. "Logan take her down to the lab, have hank start checking her out ill be down in a minute" says Jean "Ill go get Hank for you he probably is in bed not the lab" says Scott. I feel Logan pick me up and he whispers in my ear "I'm so sorry darlin, so so sorry" and he start to carry me downstairs. At this point I'm curled into his chest and I'm trying to contain my screams as we walk downstairs, my leg is dripping blood and it hurts so bad. Logan opens the lab door and he sits me down on a bed. He pulls me into a hug "Your ok, no one is going to hurt you, I got you" "How did they find me" "Your guess is as good as mine" "What if they have a tracking device in me" "We can ask Hank to look" Hank walks in right then followed by Jean Scott and the professor. Hank takes one look at me and starts talking. "Jean go get me some bandages and supplies to stich her up, I think she tore her stitches." He walks over and unwraps my leg and holds down gauze to stop the bleeding. I start to feel light headed so I lie down. "Emily, you ok," ask Hank. " Yeah, I feel light headed" "You haven't lost that much blood, did they give you anything" "One guy had a syringe I don't know if he got me though, I though my leg just hurt" "I need you to try to stay awake until we know what they gave you, Logan make sure she keeps her eyes open, Jean I need you to come run some quick blood test" Jean comes over and sticks I needle in my arm and I flinch "I'm sorry I'm just trying to get this done" "It's ok" I start to close my eyes when Logan nudges me "Sorry you have to stay awake though." Jean finishes and puts a bandage on my arm just as Hank finishes stitching my leg back up. "Jean I need you to get that back as fast as possible, I'm going to check her for a tracking device". Logan picks me up and sets me down on a table and they put me into a MRI. To make sure I stay awake everyone is asking me questions and talking to me when all I want to do is fall asleep. When Hank is done with the MRI Logan picks me back up again and sets me on the bed. "They used a common sedative but they used a heavy dose of it, Emily I'm sorry but we need to keep you down here to make sure you don't have a bad reaction to the drugs." Says Jean "Its fine, I don't want to go back up there anyway" I say tiredly "Can I sleep now"? "Go ahead, we just need to hook you up to some machines but other wise you are ok". I close my eyes and let the drugs pull me under.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and feel very groggy. When I look over everyone is asleep, except Logan. It looks as though the professor went back upstairs but Scott and Jean are sitting against the wall and hank has his head laying on the table, Logan is looking at what I assume are my MRI results on the wall. "Did Hank find anything" Logan whips around and a look of worry washes off his face. "Do you know how much of a scare you gave us?" "What happened?" "Your heart rate dropped dangerously low several times. It was a little sketchy there for an hour or so" "That might explain why I feel like shit right now" "I'm sorry" he comes over and strokes my hair "and to answer your question Hank actually did find a tracking device in your neck but he was waiting to take it out till after you woke up" "I'm such an idiot I should have known they would have put a tracking device in me" "No one guessed they would have, Its out fault for not checking as soon as you got here. It'll be fine, Hank can take it out when he wakes up" "speaking of which, should we wake them up"? "I think we should let them sleep, they went to sleep about an hour ago when we Knew you would be ok" "ok, by the way do they know anything…about us" "Jean guessed, didn't have to read my mind. I'm assuming she will tell Scott and then slowly people will find out but whatever." Logan yawns after this. "Have you slept at all"? "No". "Logan go to sleep I'll be fine" "I'll just wait till you get out of here, really I'm fine, the healing factor helps a lot". "Fine, you win". "You'll find I do that a lot darlin". I cringe remembering the man whispering that nickname in my ear last night. "Did I say something wrong"? "No, its just someone called me darling last night but it wasn't meant how you use it, just reminded me of last night I guess. Your fine I'm sorry". "No need to apologize, it's understandable". I'm about to say something else when Jean wakes up and looks at us. "How long have you been up"? "Only fifteen minutes". "Any neither one of you thought to wake Hank or I up"? Logan interjects as this point. "Jeannie calm down, you guys needed sleep, she was feeling fine so we let you sleep. It's only been fifteen minutes, its not like we waited 2 hours'. "Fine. Emily I'm assuming Logan told you what happened". She smirks at the two of us and mentally tells me something. "Nice job, all I will say is usually his flings don't last too long so just be carful, if this ends up being more than that though it would be amazing. Congrats". I giggle at this and Jean smiles at me, Logan on the other hand looks confused but leaves it alone. "So basically there is a tracking device in your neck and Hank and I are going to take it out. We are going to do that as soon as possible and since we don't wont to put your under we are going to numb up the area and take it out, its not very deep in there so it shouldn't hurt. Also since you had such a bad reaction to the drugs I want to make sure its all out of your system before you go wandering around everywhere so I'm going to let you leave today but you need to stay in bed today, understood?" "Yes". To be honest I wasn't too happy about this but I didn't feel like arguing about it so I just kept quiet". Hank by this time is up and is getting all the supplies ready and Scott has gone upstairs to help Ororo make breakfast for the kids. Hank comes over with a tray of tools and sets them down next to Jean. "Alright Emily we need you to roll over on your side, your going to feel a little pinch in your neck" says Jean. Whoever said it felt like a little pinch has no idea what there talking about. I squeeze my eyes shut and that's when I feel Logan's hand grab mine and it makes me relax a little. "Hank is going to take it out and then I'll stitch you up" I just nod my head trying and succeeding in holding back tears. I feel some pulling and pressure and then Hank says he got it. Jean stitches me up and puts a bandage over my neck and then tells me I'm ok to go up to my room. I sit up and swing my legs over and prepare to stand up when Logan gives me his hand and helps me up. We walk, well I limp back upstairs and Logan takes me to my room. "I'm going to go get some food, do you want anything?" "No I'm ok". "Ok ill be right back". Logan leaves me and I decide to take a quick nap so I close my eyes and go to sleep.

_I'm sitting in a lab with all sorts of machines around me and when I look around I can see people hooking me up with wires. Two men come over and drag me over to a chair and sit me down and tie me up. They attach wires to my head and I realize they are trying to start another experiment on my mind. They men up in the booth start to flip machines on and I feel electricity surging through my brain. I can feel all my thoughts and memories leaving my head and the pain is so unbearable. A scream escapes my mouth and I feel everything draining from my body and then everything just foes black._

I sit up screaming and I start crying even though I know where I am. I hug my chest to my knees when I hear the door open but I don't look up. I feel two strong arms wrap around me and immediately I relax a little knowing that Logan is here. "What happened"? "Bad dream" I manage to get out. "Want to talk about it?" "I'll just show you". I hold my hand to his head and replay the dream for him. When I finish he wraps me in a tighter hug and comforts me. "How did you know to come up here?" I ask him. "You were sending all sorts of brainwaves out and Jean was getting a little overwhelmed so she told me to come make sure you were ok, obviously you aren't". "I'm sorry it was just a bad dream I'm fine really" "No need to apologize darlin I understand it". I sit there with my head against his chest when there is a knock on the door and Jean comes in. "Are you ok?" "Yeah it was just a bad dream is all, I'm sorry if I was overwhelming you…"? "It's not a problem I just wanted to make sure you were ok". "Thank you". "Its not a problem, I'll be back up later to change your bandages but if you need anything just let me know". "Ok, thanks Jean". "No problem, I'll see you later". She leaves and I realize that I'm still really tired and I yawn. "Go to sleep" says Logan. "I can't, that was all too real". "I'll stay right here, just lay down". I do what he tells me to and he wraps his arms around me. I realize that even though we are moving really fast it just all feels right. I curl into him and we both fall asleep.

The next few days are pretty uneventful. Jena takes my stitches out of my neck and says she can take them out of my leg in the next few days and Logan says he will start helping me train for the Danger Room. The only problem is that I'm not sleeping. I don't think anyone can tell but I just feel drained in everyway. I'm sitting in the kitchen one-night drinking coffee when Logan comes in and stands in the doorway. "What are you doing darlin"? "I can't sleep". "How long has this been going on"? "Since the attack…" "And you didn't tell anyone". "I didn't think it was important". He scoffs at me "Of course it's important, come on" he grabs my hand and pulls me from the chair and up the stairs. "Where are we going"? "I'm getting Jean to block out the memories just for tonight and we can figure out what to do about this problem tomorrow". Logan walks over to Jean and Scott's room and bangs on the door. I hear Scott get up. "What the hell". He opens the door and looks at Logan. "What is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night"? "It's not a question for you Scooter its for Jean". "Hold on then". Scott closes the door and I can hear him get Jean up. I lean on Logan and he wraps an arm around me. Jean opens the door and when she see's me a look of concern is pasted on her face. "Is she ok". She asks Logan. "She hasn't slept since the attack and what I was wondering is can you block those memories for tonight so she can sleep". "Of course. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to bother you and ask". We walk down to my room and I sit down on my bed and let Jean block it out. I can feel her in my head, which I don't like but I know she is trying to help so I don't say anything. When she is done she leaves and I get into bed. Logan is about to leave but I don't want him to. "Logan doesn't leave". I plead to him. He turns and looks at me. "I'll be right back. Two minutes later he comes back in and lies down on my bed and pulls me close to him. I felt safe and that night I got the best night of sleep I had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I hope you like it so far! please continue to review and even give me ideas for what you want to see in upcoming chapter. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 4

"Alright one more time" Logan helps me up off the gym floor and gets into a fighting stance. We started training a few days ago once I got the all clear from Jean and Hank. The only problem was that Logan didn't go easy…at all. I was able to tell what his next move would be to an extent but at some point his mind got going and it was too hard to follow his thoughts. I crouch low and got ready to start fighting again. I decide to make the first move this time and I pounce at him. Logan grabs my arm and swings me around him and down to the floor. I grab his leg and kick the back of his knee and he falls over next to me. I see that he is planning to roll over on top of me so I quickly roll away, jump up and sit on him with my legs on either side of him keeping him down. "What happened, It's like your mind was slowing down". I ask him. He smirks at me "I was impressed, that was your best round". "Why thank you". He pulls me down and kisses me. "What do you say we both get cleaned up and I'll meet you on the roof with beers"? "Sounds good to me" I hop off of him and we walk upstairs hand in hand. I get showered and head up to the roof.

When I get up their Logan is sitting in a chair and I walk over and he pulls me down into his lap. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his chest. "Have you been sleeping better"? "Last night was the first time I haven't had a nightmare so I would say a lot better". I was still having them up until last night and Logan had to keep coming into my room in order for me to calm down. Logan pulls me out of my thought "What were they about". "The lab…" "Emily I know you may not want to but talking about it would help". "I'd rather show you, I'm not ready to talk about all of it". "Fair enough". I reposition myself and place my hand on the side of his head. Through this I show him my memories from the lab. I show him the first experiment they did on me, it left me weak for a few days but they continued on anyway. I showed him my vague memories of when they sent me to try and kill people, it never working thankfully. I finally get to night I escaped and then absent-mindedly I showed him the first nightmare I had. I pull my hand away and I realize I have tears coming down my face. Logan wipes them off my face and pulls me closer to him. "I'm so sorry, you never should have had to go through that". "There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it". I know but it has caused you too much pain". He kisses me and we sit there for a few more minutes. "Scooter wants to test you in the danger room tomorrow and then we can put you on a team, you will most likely be put on the main team especially if you do what you did today". "You think I'm ready"? "I know your ready. You already had more than enough fighting skills; all I had to do was get you back into shape after your leg. How does your leg feel by the way"? "It's still a little sore as expected but I think it's fine". I roll up me jeans and look at the scar that is now forming on my leg, I would rather it not be there but I guess it will just have to be a reminder of why I fight so hard. " What are you thinking darling"? Logan pulls me out of my trance and I realize I was running my hand over my scar repeatedly. "It's nothing, just thinking". He doesn't question me but instead he finishes his beer and then picks me up. "Where are we going" I ask him while laughing. "You are going to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow and I want you on you're a game, therefor I'm taking you to your room and I'm making sure you sleep tonight". He carries me downstairs and then into my room and sets me down. "Go get changed". I grab my pajamas and change quickly I then hop into bed and I let Logan pull me close. "I'll be here till you fall sleep, come get me if you need me ok". I nod my head and close my eyes thankful for Logan and how much he cares about me.

When my alarm goes off in the morning I get up and put on the team suit Jean gave me. When I walk out of my room Logan is standing there and we start to walk downstairs. "I can only assume that your simulation will have something to do with the lab. The key is not to kill anyone but you need to stay focused, don't let the simulation distract you. I'll be in the control booth with the team if you need anything." He kisses me and then opens the door to the danger room and leaves. I walk in and all it looks like is a big room with white walls but then I hear Scott's voice over the speaker. " I'll start the simulation when you are ready, don't let it distract you though. Do your best, don't kill anyone, we just want to see your skill level there is no pressure though". I then hear Jean's voice in my head "Your going to do fine, calm down and breathe". I smile at this and before I know it Scott starts the simulation. The room changes and it looks exactly like the lab, Logan was right. I take a deep breath and listen for any incoming threats; sure enough coming from behind me I hear what sounds like two men coming after me. I turn around and see them running at me so I wait till they are close and I jump up kicking them both in the jaw, I see one is thinking of grabbing my leg so I tuck it in and punch him in the face. When I don't hear anyone else I decide to try going further into the lab so I walk down the hallway. I'm about to turn a corner when I hear someone's thoughts. I can tell they aren't ready for an attack so I sneak around the corner and kick their legs out from under them. He tazes me in the leg and I let out a small scream and it brings me to the floor. I punch him in the face and knock him out cold. When I regain my composure I get up and continue on and I realize I'm coming to the main lab, the Director should be in here. I open the door and I quickly see the director and he see's me. "Get her," he yells to his men. Two men come at me and I kick them both before they even have a chance, two other men come at me and when I kick one grabs my leg and twist me around while another one punches my face. I use my powers to push the guy away from and I turn around and defeat the guy holding my leg. I kick another guy to the floor but he takes me down with him and I slam onto the floor. I get up quickly and realize that the Director has no one to defend him so I go up to him he looks nervous. "Not so high and mighty now that there is no one to defend you is you". He attempts to take out a gun but I kick it out of his hand and I push him against the wall. I punch him several times and then I put him in a headlock in order to break his neck, but the simulation disappears and the room goes back to normal. "Logan is coming down to get you, we want to talk to you". The door opens and I walk over to Logan as soon as it closes he wraps me in a huge hug. "That was incredible, I did however want to come down several times and help you". I laugh at this "So that's why I heard you growl a few times". He laughs at me and we walk up to the control room. Scott wasn't kidding; the whole team is up here Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Gambit, Rouge, Kitty, Booby and even the professor. It's a little intimidating to say the least. "Take a seat," says Jean. I sit down next to Logan and everyone looks at me but Scott is the first to speak up. "That was amazing to say the least, your fighting skills are so advanced, I was not expecting that from you, I don't think any of us where". Everyone nods his or her head in agreement and it makes me smile a little. "Emily if it's ok with you we would like to put you on the main team if that's ok with you". I grin at this and Logan squeezes my hand under the table "That would be great". "Good you're going to be a great addition to the team. Logan can fill you in on training and everything, meeting dismissed". Everyone gets up and leaves. Rogue runs up to me and gives me a huge hug "Congratulations you were incredible, you totally deserve to be on the team with us". I laugh and thank her and she and Gambit walk off and Logan takes my hand and we walk out of the room. We get onto the elevator and he kisses me. "Mmmm what was that for"? "You were incredible, I have been waiting to do that". I laugh at him and I lean into him. "Do you have a class to teach now"? "Yeah, I'm sorry darlin. I'll see you at lunch though". "No it's fine I'm going to go clean up and take a nap". The elevator opens and I get out and head to my room. I take a quick shower and then lie down and fall asleep immediately.

Later that day we are all sitting at lunch laughing when Logan stiffens up. I notice and instantly ask him about it "Logan, what's wrong"? He doesn't answer so I wait a minute and then Jean speaks up. "Logan why is he here"? "Who"? I ask. "My brother". Logan finally speaks. Jean and Logan make eye contact and Logan stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Everyone suit up, be on alert he is near the school." Logan starts walking quickly and I struggle to keep up. "Logan what's going on"? "It's my brother Creed, he is here for you, the lab you came from hired him to come get you when their men failed". He stops to look at me. "I need you to promise to stay near me. He is dangerous even I have a hard time taking him sometimes. If he gets you he would have his way with you before he got you to the lab and I would never forgive myself if I allowed him to hurt you". He looks at me for a minute and then keeps walking. I change into my uniform and the team meets in the locker room, that's when Scott takes charge. "Alright team, its seems Creed is back and this time he is here for Emily. Storm I need you to give us a little wind so that Logan can track him. Kitty, Bobby, Gambit, and Rogue secure the perimeter. Logan, Emily, Jean and I will start looking for him. Jean and Emily I need you guys to be on the look out for him and anyone else that might have come with him. Hank will be on standby". Everyone walks out of the room but Logan stays and grabs my hand before I can walk out. "I need you to be careful, I can't be worrying about you the whole time". "I will be, I promise". He looks at me and gives me a deep kiss "I love you". I'm shocked for a minute but then I speak up "I love you too". Just then Jean comes in. "Guys I'm sorry but we need to go". We walk out hand in hand in hand and I allow myself to read Logan's thoughts, he was angry and anxious at the same time, I could tell he was ready for a fight.

We get outside and everyone is on high alert. I start searching for Creed and I find him within a minute of looking. "Scott I found him, he is in the woods about a mile away from the school". "Logan you and Emily head over there, Jean and I will get the others and meet you over there". Logan looks hesitant but goes anyway and I follow him. We get to the entrance of the woods and decide to wait for everyone there. I can smell him but he keeps moving so I can't pinpoint his location. "You look frustrated what wrong"? Logan asks. "He keeps moving it's hard to locate him". "He is just trying to get to your head, don't let him do that. He knows your powers now he is going to mess with you, put you on edge". Everyone else comes running up and Scott signals for us to continue on. I get about 50ft in when I stop; he seems to be right behind us, but how? I stop when I hear an unfamiliar voice behind us. "Hey Runt, I see your brought your friends, and who is this beautiful new addition, could it be who I came for"? Logan lets out a low growl as Creed comes over to me and starts to touch me. "Victor if you so much as lay another finger on her I will have no problem tearing you apart and burning you". "Do I sense love, Oh well I wouldn't want to get in the middle of your relationship now would I". He says sarcastically. He whispers into my ear after this "Hmmm no that I think of it you do smell like him, that's a mistake missy". Before I can move he grabs me and pins me to a tree. " I think I'll have my way with you before I take you back". I try to fight him but he is too strong. I see Logan running at him claws out and before I know it the two of them I battling it out in the forest. Scott shoots Creed once with his lasers and Bobby freezes his leg to the ground. Logan is beating him to death but Creed is healing just as fast as Logan is clawing him. I get into Creeds head and desperately find a way to shut it off. I hear Creed yell at me to get out of his head but I keep going not wanting to give up. I feel light headed but I have to stop him. Creed goes limp a minute later and I feel myself sink to the ground. Logan gets off of Creed and lets Bobby and Gambit take him. It's not until Jean calls him over that he notices me about to pass out. He runs over and picks me up in his arms. "What happened"? "I shut his mind down, it wont last long though we need to get him locked up." "That's not what I'm worried about darling. Jean is she ok"? "She should be fine, her mind is overworked, and she just needs to sleep it off. Take her up, we can handle it from here". I feel Logan start to walk up but I shut my eyes, I'm too tired and dizzy to keep them open. I can sense student's eyes on us as we walk through the hall but I don't care. Logan sets me down on my bed and then gets into it next to me and pulls me close. "Don't leave me," I whine to him. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here". "I'm sorry to worry you, I was just trying to help". "Don't apologize about it, now go to sleep". He kisses me head and I allow my mind to shut down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up and immediately feel the pounding in my head. I wonder for a minute what it's from when all the events of earlier today come flooding back. I look over onto my nightstand and see that's its 9:30 p.m. and I realize I slept right through dinner so I change and head downstairs to get some food. I enter the kitchen and see Jean and Scott sitting down with Logan and they are all just chatting away but as soon as I enter Logan turns around. "You hungry darlin"? He asks me. "Yeah I just came to get a quick bight to eat, I was going back upstairs after that". "Sit down I'll get you something". I sit down and try to carry on a conversation with Jean and Scott. "How's your head'? Jean asks. "It's been better, probably not my best moment. I probably could have let Logan handle it". "You did the right thing and with the right training you wouldn't have the same reaction you did today". "That would be great cause right now I feel like I was hit by a train". Jean gives me a sympathetic smile and Logan sets a plate of food down in front of me. He kisses the top of my head when he sits down and I start eating. "What were you guys talking about"? I ask. "We are trying to figure out what to do with the animal that is my brother who is locked up downstairs. It can only hold him for so long so we need to figure it out soon". "Logan I think we just need to call SHEILD and have them take care of him, we don't have the means to keep him here nor do I think you want him here" says Scott. "Wait who is SHEILD"? I ask. Logan looks at me and answers "Ever heard of the Avengers"? I nod. "They work for SHEILD, the reason no one knows about them though is because they like to stay hidden. Scotts right though, they have the means to take him off our hands and if they do that it means I'm less tempted to go down there and rip his head off". "Alright I'll call in the morning and have them come get him, in the mean time we need to make sure he doesn't get out, any suggestions"? Jean speaks up at this point. "Just let me shut his mind down. It's just like what Emily did earlier except it won't have that effect on me," she says while pointing to me. I frown and lean on Logan's shoulder and he takes my hand under the table and stokes it with his thumb. "No offense Emily, you just haven't had the right training for it" Jean smiles at me and I nod at her. "Fine, I'll take you down there" says Scott. "Hank had him all drugged up last time I checked," said Logan. Scott nods and he and Jean get up to go downstairs. "Logan go put her in bed she looks terrible, no offense I just want you to get better," Jean says as she leaves. "I don't look that bad, do I"? "Darlin if you feel as bad as you look then I am so sorry for you," Logan says with a smirk on his face. "I would get mad at you but I'm too tired. Where can I get some medicine for a headache"? "Hank should have some, I'll take you down there, but then you need to sleep. I have no idea how you are functioning this well". We walk down to the lab and we pass Jean and Scott on the way down. "I shut his mind down, he should be out till I wake him up". "Thanks" Logan says gruffly. And we continue onto the lab.

When we get in their Hank is looking into his microscope but he stops when he see's us. "What happened to you my dear?" He asks. "Long story short I tried shutting down Creeds mind and I drained my powers, I tried to sleep it off but woke up about 45 minutes ago with a headache so here I am asking you to please give me drugs." Logan and Hank both laugh and this and Hank gets up, walks over to a cabinet and hands me two pills. "Thank you so much". He smiles at me and tells me to go to bed. Logan and I walk back upstairs and we go our separate ways. "Don't worry about training in the morning, just sleep and I'll come get you for breakfast" He says before he kisses me goodnight.

I wake up at 7:45 and cant go back to sleep so I decide to go and watch team training. When I walk into the control room the professor is there watching them as well. "Ah hello Emily, feeling better I hope". "Yes, much better, thank you for asking". "Not a problem". We sit there and watch for a little while longer. It's a simulation of a rescue mission. Logan is fighting off men with Rogue and Gambit while Bobby and Kitty along with Jean search for their target. Scott and Storm are busy trying to disarm a system. They look like a cohesive team; I hope I can fit in. The professor pulls me out of my thoughts. "Emily what would you think of helping Logan teach combat, He does a great job but he is a little tough on the newer students". I laugh at this, of course he is. "I would love to, but only if he says it's ok". "Logan was actually the one who brought it up with me. Everyone was impressed with how well you did and Logan thought you would be perfect to help him". "Ok, I'll do". He smiles at me and I continue to watch, I find my eyes only on Logan though. The simulation ends and I go down to meet the team. When I get down their Logan is the first one out and I run over and hug him. He picks me up and whispers in my ear. "You ok"? "I' fine, just happy to see you". I pull away from him and he smiles at me. "Did Chuck talk to you"? "Yeah, I would be happy to help". "Perfect, do you feel ok to start helping today, you don't even have to teach you can just watch". "Yeah that sounds great". He puts me down and I look over his shoulder to see Scott and Jean smiling at us, that's when I hear Jean in my head. "You have been good for him, he seems happier". "He makes me happier too, I think I found his softer side". Jean laughs and Logan turns around. "Scott what are we going to do with these two, if they keep talking about us mentally we wont be able to control them". He picks me up and I squeal and we all start laughing. "Come on darlin lets go eat". We walk upstairs and grab breakfast before getting ready to teach out first class.

Logan and I are in the danger room when the first class comes in. "Alright class, this is Emily she is going to be helping me with classes from now on". " Wolvie is she the good cop to your bad cop"? "Sure Laura. I'm running a simulation today but I want you to work on acting as a team. If any of you are interested as staying on as a part of the X Men you need to realize how important teamwork is. If you think you can just walk onto that team and do whatever you want, think again". The students get ready and Logan and I head to the control room. We watch them run the first simulation and I'm not going to lie, they were a mess. "I'm running it again, you guys need to listen to each other, stop arguing and work together." Logan says over the speaker. 'What if they came and watched one of the team practices"? I ask. "That may not be such a bad idea, I'll ask Scott about it later'. We continue watching and after the fourth time of running it Logan dismisses them and he looks frustrated. "Those damn kids never listen to me". "It'll be ok, maybe they just need to see what you're talking about". " I'll talk to Scott, now lets go I think they are here to pick up Creed".

Logan and I walk over to where they are holding Creed and I see two men talking to Scott while other men are loading Creed up, lucky for them his mind is still shut down. Logan and I walk up and the two men look at me, one of them speaks up. "Ah and who is this lovely lady, haven't seen her before". "Back off Stark she is mine," says Logan. " Tony, Steve this is Emily she came about two weeks ago, she is the newest member of out team and is now teaching combat with Logan". The one I assume is Steve now speaks up "Nice to meet you Emily". "Nice to meet you as well". Logan speaks up now " Fury didn't want to come and get Creed himself"? "He had some business with the board so he sent us instead, how long will he be out"? "I can have Jean wake him up once you get him secured". "All right, Logan anything we should know before we leave" Steve asks. "Do not let him out of where ever you are keeping him, he could kill all of your men in under 5 minutes". The men finish loading him up and Jean comes down to wake him up. He comes too and he looks straight at me. "I'm coming back for you frail and next time my little runt of a brother wont be able to stop me. Your nothing but a useless bitch that needs to be put back in her cage". I glare at him and they close him up. I walk away before anyone can follow me.

I go up to the roof hoping to calm myself down but the tears just come so I don't try to stop them. Logan comes up about five minutes later and for some reason I am still crying. " Knew I'd find you up here". He sits down and pulls me into his lap and wraps me in a hug. " He had no right to say that to you. If I ever see that bastard again I will rip his head off". I nod but I'm still crying, its not a sad cry, it's out of anger. "What are you thinking darlin"? "They need to be shut down, gone. I cant live in fear of being taken anymore and they shouldn't have the power to make me afraid everyday of my life. I want them gone." I say with anger and hatred in my voice. "We'll get them eventually". "I want them taken care of, I don't want to worry about this anymore". We can talk about it as a team, I understand why you want them gone we just have to plan it out". "Thank you". He kisses the top of my head and we sit there a little longer. "I talked to Scott about the kids coming to watch training he said we could do it in two days, he wanted to have one practice under your belt". "Okay". "Your angry I can feel it, lets go work out it will help". He helps me up and we walk down to the locker room and change before warming up and fighting each other. At some point Gambit and Bobby walk in and want to try fighting me. Both end up pinned on the floor within 2 minutes and when Kitty and Rogue walk in and see me flip Bobby they both burst out laughing. Scott tries and gets a little further but still ends up on the floor with me standing over him. "Anyone else". "Remind me to never make you angry" says Bobby. I laugh at him and leave everyone to continue practice while I go and sit down on the wall. Scott comes over and sits next to me. "Your angry aren't you". "Yes, It's just… I have gotten away from them and they are still after me. Why cant they just leave me alone". I talked to Logan he told me about you wanting to go after them, we are going to try to work on it. It would help stop experiments on mutants and it would help you move on". "Thank you Scott, you have no idea what that would mean to me". "It's not a problem". He gives me a pat on the shoulders and gets up. I look around the room at all these people who barely know me but ready to help me and I cant help but feel grateful, for once in my love I'm surrounded by people that love me and understand me. There had never been a better feeling before.

Logan's POV

Training the next morning goes smoothly, Emily blended right in with the team. The way she fights is very graceful but at the same time deadly, I can't help but watch her, the way her tiny body is able to slip under people and knock them off their feet. We finish up the simulation and Emily and I walk out of the Danger room. "I have a meeting with Scott and Charles why don't you go eat and I'll find you when I'm done". Emily looks at me with her big chocolate brown eyes that I have a hard time resisting "Do you have to go now". She looks so sad "Yeah I'm sorry, it's important though". "Ok, maybe I'll go work out in the gym". I laugh at this and leave her to go into Charles's office. I walk in there and see Scott is already in there. Charles speaks up at this point. "Logan what is it that you wanted to talk about". "We need to go after the lab that had Emily, I know it may not be priority right no but Emily should be the only reason we need to shut them down. We want to stop mutant testing and this would be a good way to do it". "Say no more Logan we will work on figuring out how to proceed, Scott any ideas"? "I think we should have Emily map out the facility for us, from there it shouldn't be too hard we have fought them off twice already. We could aim to go Saturday night that would give us enough time to plan everything out," says Scott. "Thank you guys for having an open mind about this, I know Emily will appreciate this, she was angry about the whole thing with my brother so I just hope this will help". "It's not a problem Logan, she is one of us now, we help each other. If this helps her than we will do everything in our power to make sure they are shut down" The professor nods at me and I leave the room to go find Emily.

I find her in the gym at the punching bag, punching the shit out of it. "Still angry from last night darlin"? She whips around and looks at me. "Yes, I can't stop thinking about it, they are consuming me and I want them out of my head". I pull her into a hug. "What if I told you that this weekend we were going on a mission to shut them down"? "Are you serious". "We are going to need your help planning but yeah". She closes her eyes and smiles "You just made me the happiest person in the world' she whispers. "That's what I'm here for" I say back to her. She slips out of my embrace and looks at me very seriously. "Come on, my turn to train you. If we are going to fight them you're going to need to know their weak spots". I laugh at her and walk over and we start training.

A few days later the team is boarding the blackbird about to leave on our mission. We take off and Scott starts to give everyone orders. " Emily is leading this mission, follow her. Be on your toes and look out for each other". Emily looks nervous so I grab her hand and squeeze it. "After tonight you won't have to worry about them anymore". "What if something goes wrong'? "Don't talk like that, everything will go as planned. I love you". When I say that it's not just empty words, it means something. I love her and would never let anything happen to her. "I love you too, I mean that" she says back. She leans in to me and fifteen minutes later we land.

Everyone gets off the blackbird and Emily leads us into the building and we split up as Emily tells us too. I take Emily, Gambit and Rogue and we head towards the lab. Along the way we run into a bunch of men but we take them down with ease, they don't even know what hit them. Somewhere along the way Emily gets ahead of us but I don' try to stop her, she knows what she is doing. The three of us get to the lab and when I get there the most un expected thing happens, Emily is crouching infornt of

the professor and she looks ready to fight . "What the hell Emily". The professor speaks at this point "She has no idea what she is doing, its the beauty of sending her ahead. I got control of her mind before you could get here. I could have her kill your whole team if I wanted too". "Your sick and twisted, you know that"? I say. I warn Jean mentally before she can get here so that they can think of a backup plan. "Emily, attack him". she comes at me and I try to fight her as best as I can without hurting her. Everyone else shows up at this point and Scott starts fighting the

professor with Gambit while Jean helps me with Emily. Emily gets on my back and has my neck in a place to snap it when she goes releases me and slips off my back. I turn around to see her slumped on the ground and looking in shock. I don't have time to react when Gambit brings the professor over. "What do we do with him"? " Charles wanted him brought back and he said he would handle it form there." I quickly blow them off and lean down so that I can look Emily in the eyes. "You didn't hurt anyone, we have him. Come on lets go darlin". I pick her up and carry her back to the ship, when we get there I set her down but instead of sitting by me she goes and sits by herself so i decide to give her some space.

We get back to the mansion and Gambit and I take the professor down and lock him up, Charles is going to handle him in the morning and I go upstairs to Emily's room and knock on the door. "I don't want to talk Logan". "Em, you cant shut me out". "I said I don't want to talk, just go away". Jean comes up next to me. "Try talking to her in the morning. There are a lot of things running through her mind right now, she just needs some time to think". "She can't just shut people out when stuff like this happens". "Logan you do the same thing, it's her way

of handling it just try talking tomorrow". Jean then walksaway and I realize she is right, I stare at the door for a minute before deciding to go to room for the night.

Emily isn't at training the next morning, Jean informs me that she is talking to Charles but she isn't at breakfast either. I decide to go look for her, this needs to resolve before the weekend is over. I look on the roof first and she is sitting there with her legs over the edge. I sit down next to her and she looks at me before looking down to the ground. "I could have hurt you, not to mention everyone else on the team". She looks sad and hurt. "You cant hurt me, I would heal faster than you could tear me apart". "That's not the point Logan, I let him get into my mind. I didn't have enough control to keep him out and I risked the safety of the team. Every time I get close to people they get hurt, I shouldn't have ever thought for a second that this would work out". I look her straight in the eyes "Darlin I know more than anybody about people close to you getting hurt. I have had my fare share of loss but you know what I have come to realize, you just need enjoy the time you have with people. I know that what happened last night scared you but its just because you don't have great control of your powers". "Logan i could have killed someone, I almost snapped your head off. I know we shut them down but I'm still scared and i shouldn't feel that way. If it was that easy for him to get into my head whats to keep other more powerful people out". " Charles can help you, Jean can help you, we are all here to help you. One bad thing isn't going to turn us against you. I love you and I will help you do whatever you need to in order to be more comfortable". Emily leans into me "Thank you, for everything Logan". Emily starts crying and my hard heart starts to soften. "There is no

need to cry darlin, it's alright, everything is going to work out". "I know i'm just scarred but your right everything will work out". I rub her back as we sit there a bit longer and everything just feels right. "Are you going to open up to me from now on"? I ask her hoping she will say yes. "Yeah, it's so easy for me to know what others are thinking that sometimes I have a hard time opening up to others". "It's ok, I had a problem opening up too". We hear the door open and Jean comes up with Scott. "Did you two work it out, im not going to lie the amount of tension this morning was killing me". We laugh and Emily wipes the tears off her face. The four of us sit there a little longer and then we all decide to go to bed. "I didn't sleep last night, did you"? I ask her. "No, I hade to much on my mind to sleep, I heard you tossing and turning all night though". "You got up a few times didn't you"? "I was debating coming to talk to you, I missed you but I didn't want to get to close". I make the executive decision that we are both sleeping in my room so I pick her up and close my door behind me. "Logan what are you doing"? "Your sleeping in here with me, I'm not doing this again". She giggles and I lye down next to her and let her fall asleep in my arms. I can finally relax knowing that she is safe and out of harms way...for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I hope you like this next chapter! I tried to show a little bit of the relationship between Jean and Logan in this chapter because in this story I see them having a relationship of like a brother and sister type but anyways hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think **

Emilys POV

"Lets just try one more time and then I'll let you go". Ever since the mission Charles and I have been working on keeping people out of my head, it's safe to say we haven't had much success. I start to focus on Charles and soon enough I feel him in my head and before I know it I'm on the other side of the room, not knowing how I got there. "That's enough for today Emily, we can continue tomorrow". I nod and walk out of Charles's office and go straight to Logan's room. He is teaching class, I was supposed to help but I have a migraine so I'm going to pass for the day. I change and then crawl under the covers in hopes of falling asleep but I can't. Not five minutes later I hear the door open and when I open my eyes I see Jean walking in towards the bed. " Charles said your session didn't go well and Logan was worried that you didn't show up to class so I came to make sure you were ok". "My head is pounding and the room feels like its spinning, is it's supposed to feel like this"? "I brought you some medicine, Logan wanted me to tell you he will be up after class. Try and sleep it off, in my experience it helps a lot". "Thank you Jean". "It's no problem, let me know if you need anything else". Jean leaves the room and I curl under the covers and try to sleep again.

The next thing I know the door is opening again and I feel Logan slide into bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't me a to wake you up" he says. "It's fine, how was class"? I ask. "It was going great until Jubilee almost hit Laura in the face using her powers, safe to say those two won't be paired up anytime soon. It was an accident but she needs to learn to be careful". I just nod my head. " Are you feeling any better, Jean came down and told me you seemed pretty out of it". "The room stopped spinning but my head is still pounding". "He pushed you too far...". I cut him off. "He is just trying to help Logan, I knew the risk when I agreed to let him in, I'll just have to deal with it". He kisses my head and I snuggle into his chest, taking in his scent. " Logan, what did they end up doing with the professor"? " I didn't ask and I don't want to know, I may do something I regret. I think S.H.E.l.L.D has him somewhere. He should be in there a long time". "Thank you Logan, for taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you". Logan kisses my head "Love you darlin". "I love you too". I snuggle closer to him and fall asleep.

The next morning Logan and I walk down to the Danger Room hand in hand for team training. It's my first one this week due to the fact that Charles has been pushing me so hard. I'm still not feeling all there but I didn't tell Logan that,he would have made me stay in bed but I need to be here. Logan and I start to warm up while we wait for everyone else to get here. Jean and Scott walk in next. "Emily, good to see you. I hope you feeling better" says Scott. "Much better thanks for asking". He nods but Jean looks at me as if she is unsure. "Emily are you sure this is a good idea, you have to be mentally exhausted" Jean says to me mentally. "I feel a little better. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine". Jean looks like she is unsure but she gives it a rest thankfully. Everyone else slowly makes there way down and Charles starts the simulation.

Training was going well, it was a simulation of Sentinels and the team was working well together. I was working with Gambit to finish one of them off when all of the sudden I was halfway across the danger room barley conscious. Hank is the first one over to me. "End it Charles, Emily I need you to stay awake for me". "Let me sleep Hank". "That's not going to work darlin". says Logan. He picks me up with Jean and Hank close behind. "Stay awake Em, we are almost there". Logan sets me down and Jean begins to look me over. "Make the pounding stop, it hurts". I am in so much pain, my head feels like its going to explode. "I know I'm sorry Emily. Hank get me some morphine, she isn't going to corporate when she is in this much pain". says Jean. The next thing I know Jean is hooking me up to an IV and then I see darkness.

When I wake up I feel a wave of nausea and close my eyes. I feel someone grab my hand and I immediately know it's Logan. I open my eyes again and see Logan sitting next to me with Jean, Hank, and Scott standing at the foot of the bed. " Try not to move too much you'll get really nauseous" says Jean. I nod my head "What happened?". " You got thrown across the room by a Sentinel which wasn't supposed to happen. You got a pretty nasty concussion and because of all the metal stress from your sessions with Charles your mind went haywire. That's why you were in so much pain. Hank and I got it under control but you need to take it easy". Jean says to me. I nod my head again and close my eyes. "Logan why don't you take her upstairs. She is going to be out of it but I think she is ok to go back up". I feel Logan pick me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I see that its dark outside and the mansion is quiet, everyone must be asleep but that means I was out for the whole day. Logan sets me down on his bed and pulls the covers over me and then gets in next to me. "Do you still feel nauseous"? He ask me. "A little, everything seems kinda fuzzy and my head is still pounding but other wise I'm peachy". I force a smile but Logan doesn't seem too convinced. "I'll be back soon I need to go talk with Scott and Gambit about what happened today. If you need anything Jean is in her room". "Okay". "Try and get some sleep, I'll be back soon". He kisses my head and leaves the room. That's when I realize this is going to be a long few weeks.

Logan's POV

I go into Charles office hoping to figure out what happened, it shouldn't have. "Alright what the hell was that all about, she could have been killed". I'm so angry I don't even realize I started yelling. "We are looking into it. It could have been a glitch in the system but we aren't ruling out foul play by an outsider" says Gambit. "Until further notice no one is to use the Danger Room, we don't want the same thing happening to a student" says Scott. "Logan there isn't much we can do until Gambit looks through the computers, why don't we all just go get some sleep. We aren't going to be productive when we are all exhausted. I let out an exasperated sigh but agree. "Fine but tomorrow we need to figure this out". Everyone nods in agreement and Scott and I leave Gambit to keep working. "Logan I swear we are going to figure this out but I can't have you doing anything crazy" says Scott. "Scott if it had been Jean you would be doing the same thing". "You right, I'm just saying don't do anything to put yourself in danger". "Scott you do realize who your talking to right". "Logan you know what I mean". "Fine". "Goodnight Logan" he says and walks into his room.

I open the door to my room and see that my bed is empty but then I notice the bathroom lights are on. I walk in there to see Emily on the floor leaning against the wall. "What happened"? I ask her. "I was trying to fall asleep but I got really nauseous, I have been in here since you left". I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap. "You've just had a rough couple of weeks haven't you darlin". "Someone has it out for me" she pauses, I assume from being nauseous "and I intend to find out who". I laugh a little "I'm on it darlin, Gambit, Scott and I are going to work on it tomorrow, you just need to focus on getting better. Now what do you say we go to bed". "That sounds great" she says. I pick her up off the ground and turn the lights off and we both get into bed.

After making sure Emily was still asleep I head down to breakfast. I sit down at the table and everyone looks at me. "What"? I ask. Jean is the first one to speak up "How is she doing". "Better than last night but she feels like shit. She didn't sleep very well last night, when I came down though she was asleep". "I'll go check on her when I'm done and take her some food" says Jean. I nod my head and continue to eat before getting up. I run into Storm on the way out. "Logan, Gambit wanted to see you in Charles's office. I think he found something and I was just coming to get you and Scott". She says. "Thank you Ro". She smiles at me "How's she doing Logan"? "About as well as you'd expect. She had a pretty rough night, couldn't sleep". "Maybe I'll go see her later". I smile at her "She would like that, it would help keep my mind at ease too, I have a feeling I'm going to be busy today". She gives me a sympathetic smile and leaves to get Scott.

What I see when I walk in was the last thing I expected to see, Mystique tied up in a chair with and Charles sitting next to her. "I should I have known you had something to do with this" I say. "Erik sent her to look for Creed, when she couldn't find him she decided to stick around and cause some trouble" Charles says while looking at her. Scott walks in right after this "Are you serious right now, how did we miss this" he says. Gambit speaks up at this point "She snuck in while we were asleep and tampered with the danger room programming. Luckily I can have it back to normal by tonight or tomorrow". We all nod in agreement "What do we do with her though" I ask. "I think you should let me go before Erik comes looking for me". She says. I laugh at this " You really think your going scratch free from this when one of our own could have died from your little stunt, think again". She glares at me, I give it right back to her. "Logan I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, we don't want to start a fight with Erik" says Charles. "Fine, but you need to get her out of here before I do something stupid". I walk out of the room and decide to go down to the gym and blow off some steam.

After about an hour I hear the door open and Jean walks in. "Scott told me what happened, I wish there was something else we could do but we can't risk it Logan". "I get it Jean, I really do I'm just angry is all". " I understand you are Logan and you have every right to be but don't waste your time over Mystique, she isn't worth it". "But Emily's safety is so if that means that I have to track people down I will". I continue with the punching bag and Jean doesn't say anything. "Logan". "What". "She was asking for you earlier, she needs you". "I'm no good to her when I'm angry like this, I'll be up in a little while". She looks at me in disbelief "Logan you can be so selfish sometimes" she says to me. "I'm being selfish right now because I want the girl that I love to be safe and since she got here she has been anything but. So yes I'm being selfish but don't think its for my own gain Jeanie". She sighs and looks at me again "I guess I'll tell her you'll be up later". With that she leaves me alone and I keep going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please continue to review the feedback really helps. Some exciting stuff happens in this chapter I hope you like it.**

Logan's POV

Three punching bags later and I realize that I should probably go upstairs. I start to put everything away when I hear the door open once again. I think it's Jean or maybe Scott coming to talk some sense into me but when I turn I see Emily. "Em what are you doing"? I ask her. "You've been down here all day which means your angry about something but no one will tell me anything so I came to talk to you" she says. "I'm sorry I was just letting off some steam and lost track of time". "Logan what happened this morning"? "Mystique was behind the attack we caught her but we had to let her go to keep the peace with Erik". "And your mad because she just got to walk out of here" god she knows me well. "Logan don't beat yourself up about it. It's not the first time I have been attacked nor will it be the last. I know your here to protect me but your not going to be able to stop it every time. Right now knowing that you are here is enough for me". I walk over to her and pull her into me. "Your too good for me" I say to her. She laughs and then looks at me "Did you really destroy three punching bags" she laughs. "I was only planning on two until Jean came down here" I say. "Yeah she told me about that, she said you were being stubborn. I just told her you probably needed a little bit of time to yourself". "Yeah... Enough about me though, are you feeling any better"? "Jean gave me some medicine earlier and then shut my mind off for a few hours so I'm all rested up so to answer your question I feel a million times better than I did this morning". "Good, now why don't we go get something to eat and then go up to the roof". "Sounds perfect".

An hour later and we are still sitting up on the roof. We are laying down on the roof watching the sun set. I have my arms wrapped around Emily and we are enjoying the quiet after the past couple weeks. "Em". "Hmmm"? "You awake" I laugh. "No, now leave me alone". I start to tickle her and she starts laughing. "Logan stop" she squeals. I keep doing it but then she tenses up and sits up really quick. "Em what's wrong". "Your brother is back" she says. I don't believe her until I pick up his scent. "Go inside and tell the others and then I want you to stay in there, go to the lab and stay there with Hank". She nods and I scale the wall down to the ground, he isn't getting close to her. I start to run towards the woods and I run right into him about 25 ft in. "I thought I got you locked up". "You little brother got me temporarily confined, Mystique however figured out where I was and came and got me. I figured I'd come back to say thank you" he says as he takes a swing at me. I pin him down and stick my claws into him keeping him on the ground. "Message received now why don't you leave before I cut you into small pieces and burry you in different places". "Trying to get rid of me so fast, but why"? The rest of the team finds us Scott comes to help me. "I swear we need to get Erik to lock you up or something this is ridiculous, Jean knock him out. Gambit go get the blackbird ready I need you and Bobby to help me take him to Erik" says Scott. With that taken care of I make my way to the mansion with Jean to make sure Emily is ok.

As Jean and I walk back up she turns to me "Logan I'm sorry about earlier, I should have known to given you space" she says. "No need to apologize Jeanie, you were just looking out for Emily I get it". She nods at me and we keep walking.

I hurry down to the lab and when I get there Emily runs over to me and I wrap her in my arms. "You okay"? I ask her. "Yeah I'm fine, why was he back". "Mystique found him after we let her go and got him out, I knew we should have kept her here" I say. "Scott's taking him to Erik as we speak" says Jean. "Thank god, I was not up to dealing with him again" says Emily. "Em how did you know he was here". I ask. "I picked up his scent, I guess since my mind is a little weak right now everything else is heightened so I caught him before you did". I nod and look to her "Let's go upstairs, Jean let me know when Scott gets back" she nods and we go upstairs. I close the door and look to Emily "now where were we".

Emily's POV

Two weeks later and I'm sitting in the lab waiting to see if Hank is going to clear me for physical activity and to resume training with Charles. "Would you like the good news or bad news first my dear"? "Just tell me Hank" I say back. "Okay... Well the bad news is that I cannot clear you for team training or missions but you can resume training with Charles" He smiles at me. "Hank it's been almost three weeks, I'm starting to get restless". "I know and I'm sorry but we can't risk you hurting your head again. Next week you should be all clear, I promise". I sigh and look at him. "Can I at least work out a little, please". "Your going to have to clear that with Jean and Logan but you have a yes from me" he says. I jump up and hug him "Thank you Hank". "Your welcome my dear, just don't overdo it. I smile at him and walk out of the lab.

I walk over to the observation room for the Danger Room to see the team training as per usual. I know I cant train right now but I do love watching them, how in sync they are with each other. When we do a simulation we all work like a clock, each part does its job and doesn't need to be told to so. When the team is done I rush down to ask Jean if I'm ok, Logan may require some convincing. "Jean I need you to clear me to work out, Hank said it was fine" I say excitedly. "I'm fine with it as long as you feel alright and as long as big man over there gives you the okay, he has the final say here". I smirk at her "Oh don't worry I have that one wrapped around my finger, plus I have a convincing argument if needed". She laughs at me and then I feel two strong arms wrap around me. "Are you plotting against me over here" Logan whispers in my ear. "No but I have a question for you". "And what would that be"? "Hank and Jean cleared me to do a bit of training but you have final say..." I say timidly. Logan thinks about it for a minute and then looks at me "I'll agree to it, but you need to be careful. Don't overdue it, we need you back on the team as soon as possible". I smile at him and he laughs. "You helping me with class today"? "Yeah sounds good". We walk back into the Danger Room and wait for the kids to come in.

After class Logan and I walk out and and I look at him. "I'm going to the gym, want to come". "I would darlin but I have to go run an errand for Charles, I'll be back in about an hour or two though". I nod not thinking anything of it and go into the gym.

I begin to work out and before too long Jean comes down. "Hows it going to far"? she ask me. "It feels great". I smile at her. "Well we were going to go to the mall if you want to come with us. It's Rogue, Storm, and I. Kitty is busy doing something with Bobby". "That sounds great. Let me just go get ready real quick".

Three hours later and we get back to the mansion. When they said they liked to shop they weren't kidding, I was done after an hour. I take everything back up to my room and when I get there I see that Logan isn't in here. I walk out of my room and see Gambit. "Hey do you know where Logan is"? I ask him. "He is on the roof I think" he says. I nod and make my way upstairs to the roof.

When I open the door what I see surprises me to say the least. I see Logan standing in the middle of some candles, he is dressed in jeans and a dress shirt, something I have never seen him in before. "Logan, what is this" I ask speechlessly. "Come here" he says with a smile on his face. I walk over to him and he grabs my hands. "Okay, I'm going to talk and I want you to listen to me". I nod my head and he begins to talk again. "Ever since we picked you up, I knew there was something special about you and everyday since then you have proved to me that you are the most amazing person. You are the sweetest and kindest person I know. I have never loved anyone more in my life. You are such a special girl and the though of loosing you scares everything that has happened I realize that I need to take advantage of every moment I have with you. So Emily, will you marry me"? Logan gets down on one knee and I'm crying, I forget I need to answer. "Darlin a yes or no would be nice". "Yes" I say. Logan slides the ring onto my finger and then stands up and kisses me. We press our faces together "You have no idea how happy you just made me" he says. I giggle and kiss him again. "I love you so much Logan" I say. "I love you too darlin, more than I can put into words, now what do you say we eat some dinner, I enlisted the help of Kitty and Bobby to make dinner". "Wait they knew about this" I say. "Of course they did, why do you think I had Jean and the girls take you shopping, I wouldn't put you through that unless absolutely necessary" I laugh at that. Logan leads me over to a blanket with a basket sitting on it. He takes out the food and then hands me a beer. We sit and eat our dinner and then we sit and watch the stars. I pulls me close to him and I realize that this is the happiest I have ever been.

The next morning I go and watch team training but sneak up into the observation room in order to avoid questions for right now. I walk in and see Charles. "Hello Emily". He smiles at me. "Good morning professor" I say. "I do believe congratulations are in order". "Thank you Charles"I say with a smile on my face. I sit down and help Charles run the simulation. Every so often I glance down at the ring on my finger. It's very simple, nothing flashy and I'm in love with it. I still can't believed I'm engaged to Logan.

I leave a little early to go get some coffee and about five minutes later the team starts walking in. Logan is the first one in and he comes over and kisses me. "Morning darlin" he says. I hand him a cup of coffee and we go sit down at the table. Scott and Jean walk in next and Jean rushes over to me. "Alright let me see it, Logan wouldn't show it to anyone". I hold out my hand and let her look at it. "Logan you did I nice job" she says. I laugh at the surprise in her voice. "You should have seen Scott when he proposed to me, he was a nervous wreck the whole day, I had to read his mind to make sure he was ok" she says. "Wait so you knew he was going to propose to you" I say. "Yeah, I was surprised though".Scott comes and sits next to her and hands her a coffee "I was not that bad" he says. I laugh at this. The rest of the team walks in and they start to congratulate us. I still can't believe everyone helped out with this. It makes me realize what an amazing group of friends I have.

Later that day I'm down in the gym with Jean training when Logan and Scott walk into the gym in their uniforms. "Jean, Charles is sending us to retrieve two mutants outside of Canada and we need you to go with us". She nods and goes to change. Logan and Scott walk over to me. "Okay here is the deal, Hank cleared you to come with us but you need to stay right with me and be careful. The only reason I am agreeing to this is because it's an easy mission" Logan says with a serious look on his face. I kiss him and Scott smiles at me, I run off to go change.

We board the Blackbird with Hank and Storm and Scott starts to brief us on the mission. " We are picking up a brother and sister who are running from home. The boy has power augmentation and the girl has power mimicry. They had some people tracking them but they have lost them for now. This should be fairly easy, stick to the plan and we will be in and out" We all nod and before too long Storm lands the Blackbird. We get off and I stay close to Logan. We all begin to walk and before too long we come across the two kids. Jean is the first one to walk over to the two teens. I read their thoughts and see that while they are nervous they seem to trust her. Jean gets them to come follow her and we start to head back to the Blackbird when Logan stops. "Son of a bitch" he says as he pulls a dart out of his neck. "Everyone back to the ship now" says Scott. Logan grabs my hand and we start to run back. Luckily we all make it back to the ship and Storm takes off. Logan grabs me and looks me over. "Are you ok, did they get you"? He ask. "Logan I'm fine, are you ok"? I ask him. "I'm fine". He pulls me close to him and we fly back to the mansion.

Later that night I'm sitting in the kitchen by myself looking at wedding magazines when Jean walks in. "Hey, what's up"? I ask her. She sighs and sits down next to me. " Just finished meeting with Charles about today's mission, I sent the kids with Rogue and Gambit. I figured they would connect. Where is Logan"? She ask. "He and Scott are in the garage working on Logan's motorcycle I think". I say. "I see your working on wedding stuff, have you guys picked a date yet". She says. "I think so. We were thinking near the end of school. The only problem is that it only gives us about two months to plan it. I want to keep it small, I mean neither of us has any family so I guess it would just be the team". I sigh. "Well I'm here if you need help, In fact we could go look at dresses this weekend". She says. "That sounds great" she smiles at me and then gets up saying she is going to see what the boys are doing. I keep sitting there flipping through different magazines.

An hour later I walk into the garage to see Logan still working on his bike. "You coming upstairs soon"? I ask him. "I was thinking of taking it out, you want to come"? He ask. "Sure". I go and sit on the bike while he finishes up a few things. "You look good on that bike darlin" he says as he walks over to me. He kisses me and then hands me a helmet. I scoot back so he can get on and he starts the motorcycle and pulls out and starts to drive. I wrap my arms around him and about an hour later we pull back into the garage. I take the helmet off and Logan grabs my hand. "Come on darlin, lets go to bed". I willingly follow him upstairs and drift off to sleep next to the love of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

The next day I'm out looking for dresses with the girls and I'm not going to lie, its terrible. They like all these big dresses and I just want something simple. After about four stores I just kind of give up. We decide to walk around for a a little while when all of the sudden we come upon a vintage store. I go in with Jean while everyone else decided to go get lunch. Jean and I are walking around the store when all of the sudden I come across this beautiful long cream lace dress. It's simple and exactly what I was looking for. "Jean that's it, that's the dress". She looks skeptical but then speaks up "Go try it on, I need to see it on you". I grab the dress and when I put it on I know its perfect. I walk out and Jean's mouth is hanging open. "You were right, you look amazing in it. I know you and Logan want to keep it simple so this is perfect". At that moment Storm walks in to grab something from Jean and she stops in her tracks. "Please tell me that's the dress, you look amazing" she says. I smile at her "I love it, I know its not an actual wedding dress but its what I want" I say. Jean and Ororo both smile at me and I change and check out. We start to walk to the car when Rogue and Kitty see us. "Wait a minute, you did not just buy a dress without us did you"? says Kitty. "I liked it, I figured I better buy it before it was gone" I say. Rogue sighs "Fine, but you better show it to us later". I laugh and we al get in the car having ended the shopping trip on a good note.

When we get back the men are no where to be found. Curious I make my way down to the danger room and sure enough there they are training. I decide to go into the gym and train since they are occupying the danger room. I get so focused that I don't even see Logan walk in. I feel him touch my shoulder but I don't realize its him and I flip him onto the ground. He is smirking and laughing at me by the time is registers in my head it's him. "Darlin as much as I love what you just did I need you to get off of me" he says.I get up and give him my hand but instead of getting up he pulls me down next to him. "Logan what the hell" I say. He laughs and rolls over and kisses me. "Thats what you get for leaving without saying bye this morning" he laughs. "You were still asleep and lets be honest your not a morning person" I say back to him. "Were you successful in your search at least". "Yes, but your not allowed to look at it. You only have to wait about two months anyway" I say back to him. "That's too damn long if you ask me". "I know I just think it would be better if we wait till classes end". He sighs and sits up. "Come on, lets keep working". He helps me up and we continue with my training.

In the next month the team is busy with training, missions, and trying to finish up classes. On top of that I'm busy planning the wedding. Luckily everything is almost done but we are still finishing a few things. I feel stressed but I think I'm doing a good job hiding it, or at least I thought I was. After class one day I'm helping Laura with a move when I suddenly get really dizzy. It passes so I think nothing of it but when I walk over to Logan it happens again. I'm about to fall when Logan reaches out and grabs my arm. "Laura can you go grab Jean for me real quick" he says while still looking at me. "Logan, I'm fine. I probably just need to go take a nap or something". I say back to him. "Sorry but I'm not risking this one sweetheart". He lowers me down to the floor and I realize how tired I am, have I really not been sleeping that much. I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I hear the door open and I can tell it's Jean. "Is she okay"? she ask Logan. "Jean I'm fine, I probably just need to go sleep for a little bit" I say with my eyes still closed. "She almost fell over Jeannie". "Emily, how much sleep are you getting right now"? "I don't know, enough...I think". "Logan, I hate to break it to you but she was right, sounds like she is just exhausted, as to be expected. She has a lot on her plate right now. Emily you need to go upstairs and sleep. You are probably a little dehydrated as well so I'm going to grab you some water and you should be fine by tomorrow" she says. "Ha I was right Logan" I say. "Come on darlin, I'm taking you upstairs" he says. "Can you just carry me, it's a lot less work" I whine. He and Jean laugh and he picks me up and takes me upstairs. After he sets me down on his bed I immediately fall asleep and stay that way the rest of the night.

Before I know it the school year is over and it's the day before the wedding. Jean and Ororo have been keeping me busy all day and I have had no time alone with Logan, I finally accept the fact that I won't until after the wedding. During my bachelorette party I decide I need some fresh air so I grab a beer and head up to the roof. When I get up there I sit down On the ledge and take a deep breath trying to take a break from everything. What I don't expect is for the door to open and for Logan to come sit down next to me. "I thought you'd be up here. How you doing darlin" he says. "I'm doing alright, I missed you all day though. You know Jean would die if she knew you were up here right now". "I could care less right now, I wanted to see how you were". I lean on him and he wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "You know if I had it my way I would have spent the whole day just you and me" he says. "That would have been nice, we have all summer though" I say. "Depends on when missions come up, hopefully not too many will". I smile at him and we sit there a little longer talking. "I better go or Jean is going to start looking for me". He helps me up and then kisses me. "I love you, don't let them overwhelm you" he says. "I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow". I walk back downstairs to the chaos that is the girls.

The next morning I get woken up by Jean. "Emily, time to get up". "Five more minutes" I say. She opens the curtains and pulls the blankets off of me. "We don't have time to waist, now get up or I'm going to have to resort to other measures" she says. I groan and get up and go get in the shower. The next four hours are spent getting ready. Rogue loosely curls my hair and pins it to one side while Ororo does my makeup. I let everyone else get ready and then I put my dress on. I slip on my boots and let everyone look at me before I look in the mirror. What I see surprises me. My long brown hair is cascading down the left side of my head and my makeup is simple but pretty. The dress is perfect, casual but elegant at the same and the boots look amazing with it. "Emily you look perfect" says Kitty. I smile at them "Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would have done without you" I say. They all hug me and then there is a knock on the door, I'm assuming it's Scott. Rogue, Kitty, and Ororo all leave the room and Jean and Scott come in. "You ready" ask Jean. "As ready as I'll ever be" I say. "Don't worry when I left the room Logan wasn't much better than you are" says Scott. I laugh and Scott holds out his arm for me. "Shall we". I link my arm through his and we make our way downstairs to the garden.

The music starts to play and when I see Logan I can't help but smile. Logan's face lights up when he sees me and he smiles at me. "You look quiet handsome" I say to him telepathically. He smirks at me and Scott gives him my hand. The team gets quiet and Hank starts the ceremony. When we get to the vows Logan looks at me.

"Darlin from the moment I met you I knew you were special. Already we have been through thick and thin and because of it I know we can handle anything. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life and I can't imagine going day after day without you. I promise that I will always be here for you and I promise to love you until I take my very last breath. You make me feel complete, I love you Emily". I smile at him and he gently wipes the tears off my face. Then it's my turn

"Logan before I met you I had accepted the fact that I would never be happy again, but then you rescued me and I knew that I had found someone to live for. You brought the joy back into my life and showed me what it meant to live. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise never to leave you. You are my rock and my heart belongs to you, I love you". I finish. I don't think there is a dry eye in the place, including me. We exchange rings and then Logan kisses me. It's a kiss full of love and passion. The team is cheering and when we break we press our foreheads together. "There is no need to cry sweetheart" he says as he wipes my tears away. "I love you" I say back to him with a laugh. We break apart and everyone starts to congratulate us.

Later that night after a lot of drinking and dancing Logan and I get into his Jeep and drive up to his cabin. Logan doesn't even give me a chance to walk up the steps before he picks me up,shuts the door and takes me upstairs. I love this man.

Logan's POV

Emily and I have been up at the cabin for two weeks with no interruptions from the team, they know not to call unless it's an emergency.

I wake up before Emily and decide to go make breakfast while she sleeps. I slip out of bed and head down to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later Emily comes down and pours herself some coffee. "Good morning" she says. "Morning darlin". I set two plates down on the table and she refills my coffee and then we eat. When we are done she starts to clean off the dishes but I have other plans. I go up behind her and start to kiss her neck. "Logan just let me finish the dishes" she says. I laugh and keep kissing her until the phone starts to ring. "This better be important" I answer. Scott is on the other end. "Sorry to bother you Logan but we need you two to come back, Kitty had a family emergency and Bobby went with her. We thought we would be fine but something has come up, how fast can you be here". "We'll be there in an hour" I then hang up. "I'll go start packing" says Em. I follow her up the stairs and five minutes later we are in the car driving back.

We walk back into the mansion hand in hand and go straight to Charles office. Everyone else is already in there. "Hey guys, sorry we had to bring you back" says Jean. "It's alright, so what's the problem". Charles speaks up at this point "It seems that Magneto is looking for Jake and Sarah, the siblings we picked up a few months ago. He has assembled a team and they are on there way here. We have the Avengers on there way in case we need them but we are trying to defuse the problem quietly". I nod my head thinking that's it until Charles speaks again. "Logan one more thing, your brother is coming with them" he says. I loose it at this point, I'm tired of him getting in my way. I let go of Emily's hand and leave the room. I stand in the hallway trying to cool off. A minute later Emily comes out and closes the door behind her. She comes over to me and kisses me softly. "Logan, it's ok we can handle him. Don't stress about this" she says. "I'm worried about you, my scent is all over you and it's going to piss him off". She smirks at me "Like Charles said, we are going to try to handle this calmly, it shouldn't be a problem. If he so much a touches me I have no doubt that we can take him". I smile at her and pull here close to me. "Just so he knows what's mine" and I kiss her one last time before going back in, we need to talk strategy. After devising a plan we get changed and board the Blackbird.

When we land I grab Emily's hand and we all walk off the ship, Tony, Steve, and Thor are close in case we need them. Magneto stands there with Mystique, Victor, and a few others that I don't know. "Nice to see you all, where are the brother and sister"? he ask. "We left them at the mansion Erik, we have some things to talk over with you" says Charles. Erick seems to be thinking it over for a minute. "Alright" he says". Charles and Jean walk over and talk to Erik while everyone else is still on edge. I keep my eyes glued on Victor and he does the same to me. I stand there very stiff until I hear Emily's voice in my head "Logan relax, he is just trying to intimidate you, he isn't planning on doing anything yet". She squeezes my hand and I look at her, her touch making me instantly relax. I bring her chin up and kiss her and she smirks. "What"? I ask. "Your brother didn't like that one bit" she laughs. I look over and sure enough Victor has a nasty look on his face. "Logan, Emily, cool it for little bit. You have been gone for two weeks can't you wait till we get back" says Scott. "Calm down Scooter I'm just making sure my dear brother over there knows whats mine". Emily laughs at this and Ororo rolls her eyes. About five minutes later Jean and Charles come over to all of us. "Erik has agreed to leave them at the institute until we can help them with their powers. Once they are old enough they can make the decision on where they want to go. We can have no influence on them, they are to decide on their own" says Charles. We all nod in agreement and we begin to head back to the ship. I don't notice Victor run over but I do hear Emily scream as he pulls her away from us. "Victor let me go" she screams. "Shut up you bitch" and he throws her to the ground. I pop my claws and prepare to fight until Erik yells at Victor. "Victor leave her". He gives her a kick for good measure and she lets out a scream that kills me inside. I retract the claws and run over to her. She sits up and the I help her stand up. "You ok sweetheart"? I ask. "I'm fine" she says through gritted teeth. She walks ahead of me and boards the ship before everyone else. I go sit next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but your brother is such an ass, I can't believe you two are related". "I know darlin, I'm so sorry. Are you sure your ok"? I ask her. "I'll probably have a bruise but I'm fine I swear". I kiss the top of her head and she sits there in silence the rest of the way back.

Later that night we are sitting in the game room with Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Gambit having a good time relaxing. "So guys how was the cabin"? ask Jean. "Oh it was great" says Emily with a smirk. I smile back at her and she winks at me. "I'm sure it was" says Scott laughing at the two of us. We sit there the rest of the night drinking beer and having a good time. Later that night I sit there watching Emily sleep and realize how lucky I am to have her as my wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

Logan and I have been married for a month and a half and I have never been happier. At the moment I am trying and failing miserably at trying to wake him up. Finally I just decide to get inside his head and do it. A second later he opens his eyes and glares at me. "I was trying to sleep, why the hell did you do that"? I laugh at him. "We need to get up" I say as I kiss him. "Says who"? He ask. "I do now come on". I get up and make my way to the bathroom to shower. When I get out I go over to the closet and pull out my jeans and one of Logan's flannels. "You borrowing my clothes now darlin". I turn around and smirk at him. "I like them and plus they smell like you, it's an added bonus". He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "Alright let's go get some breakfast" I say. I grab his hand and we make our way down to the kitchen. When we walk in Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, and Bobby are all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning everyone" I say. They all say hi back. I start to make coffee while Logan whips up some food for the both of us. We go and sit with everyone else and eat.

The rest of the day is spent training with everyone in the danger room and then relaxing after that. It's my turn to make dinner that night and Jean and Storm volunteer to help me so the three of us are in there while Gambit is leading a game of poker with the guys and Kitty and Rogue watch. While we are cooking Logan gets up and comes over to where we are cooking. He grabs a beer from the fridge and then come over to me and kisses me. "As much as I loved that I need to finish dinner" I laugh. "Logan lets go" yells Bobby. "Hold on Iceboy" he yells back "I'll leave after you return the favor". I stand on my toes and kiss him back and he goes and sits back down. Jean turns and looks at me. "You two are adorable" she laughs. "Jean you call me adorable one more time and I might not take it easy on you in the Danger Room next time" says Logan from the table. "Stop eavesdropping Logan" she yells back at him. "Can't help it". I laugh at the two of them and then turn back to Jean "Thank you Jean". She smiles at me and we finish up dinner. Everyone gets up and grabs some food and they sit down at the table. Logan grabs my hand "Lets go to the roof" he says. I smile in agreement and we walk up there.

After we eat Logan and I are laying on the roof. I have my head on his chest and he is running his fingers through my hair. "Love you darlin" He whispers in my ear. "Love you too" I say back. We continue to sit there until I her the professors voice in my head. "Logan, Emily we need you, an urgent mission has come up". "This can't be good" Logan says sitting up. He pulls me to my feet and we go to change before heading to Charles office.

When we walk in there not only is our team in there but all of the Avengers and the X force team. Scott looks at us. "Take a seat guys. Alright so the same lab that had Emily has made themselves very prominent on the boarder of Canada. We have gotten several reports of mutant children being taken from their homes to be used for experiment". I stiffen up and I feel Logan grab my hand. "We need to shut them down but the X men team wasn't going to be enough to do it, thats why the rest of you are here. Tony and Clint have been scouting the area for a few days. We have to get past the security points outside before we can get in. In order to do this we need everyone on their toes. After that we are going to split into groups to find the kids,shut the place down and then leave. Any questions"? he ask. "Scott if the professor isn't running the lab, who is"? I ask him. "We don't know that yet". I nod my head. "Emily is there anything you can tell us about their fighting style"? ask Steve. "All I can say is they don't give up easily, watch your backs" I say. Everyone in the room nods. "Alright if thats it for questions lets load up guys, I want to leave in the next ten minutes" says Scott. Everyone begins to leave the room but Jean and Scott stay behind with Logan and I. "Emily I'm sorry to spring this on you, are you going to be ok" ask Scott. "Yeah, it's fine lets just go". I feel tears form in my eyes and I don't even know why I'm crying. "We will meet you in the hanger" says Logan. Jean and Scott walk out and Logan pulls me into his arms. "It's going to be ok sweetheart, we are going to shut them down". "I know, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying". He wipes the tears from my face and kisses me. "It's alright darlin, we need to go though". I grab his hand and we walk down the the hanger where everyone is waiting on us. We board the blackbird and I sit there letting my mind race.

We get off and Scott tells us our groups for once we get in. After that we all start to make our way over to start the fight.

At first it's easy. I have Logan backing me up and they don't know whats happening but when they do it gets much harder. I have a few close calls and after Logan saves my ass from a particular close call he looks at me concerned."You ok, your running out of steam" he says. "I'm fine lets just keep going. I'm about to make it in when one of the guards throws something towards me. I start to run but I don't get far enough from it. It blows up and nocks me down. I start to feel numb and then I just black out.

Logan's POV

I'm helping Scott when I hear an explosion. I look over my shoulder and see Emily lying on the ground not moving and my stomach drops. I run over and see that she is unconscious. "Logan get her back to the ship Hank is already over there" says Scott. I gently pick her up and start to run back. She wakes up in my arms and she screams. "I'm sorry darlin, hold on I'm getting you to Hank". When I get on the ship Hank is waiting there for us. What happened"? "A guard threw a small explosive and she couldn't get away fast enough". Emily is crying and trying to hold back screams through gritted teeth. It hurts me to see her like this. "Emily where does it hurt"? Hank ask her. "My head, and my stomach hurts so bad". We both look over her and see several cuts some of which are deep but it doesn't explain the amount of blood she has lost. "Logan I'm sorry but I need to sedate her I cant determine anything other wise". "Do what you need to Hank, just help her". Hank goes over to grab some supplies and I grab her hand and squeeze it. Hank starts an IV on her and within a minute she is out. I step away knowing there is nothing I can do to help and contact Scott. "Do you need me to come back, Hank is looking her over". I say. "We have the kids, X force is going to finish them off. Tell Hank that Jean is almost back to help him". "Alright, thanks Scott". Right then Jean walks in and looks at us. "How did this happen, she is usually so alert" she says. "Something was off with her tonight, I don't know". I say to her as she begins to help Hank out. "Is everyone else ok"? I ask. "Minor bumps and bruises, nothing we cant handle but this is our first concern" she says still looking at Emily. Hank is stitching her up and Jean begins to run some test as everyone boards the ship with the kids. The team is silent as they walk on. I decide there isn't much I can do for Emily so I go sit up in the front with Storm and Scott until we get back.

When we arrive back to the mansion Jean, Hank, and I rush to the lab. Emily was stable the whole way home but we needed to get some blood in her because she lost too much. Hank begins to do that and Jean pulls me aside. "Logan we figured out why she lost so much blood. she says. "Why"? I ask. She looks sad as she opens her mouth to answer. "Logan, she was pregnant. We tried everything we could to save it but with the force of the explosive it didn't make it, she wasn't far along. I would say four to six weeks". I fall to the ground not expecting to hear any of that. Jean sits down next to me and wraps her arms around me. "Logan I'm so sorry" she says through tears. I imagine it's hard for her to tell me this given the fact that this happened to her almost two years ago. "I can't be there when you tell her, I wouldn't be any help but know that Scott and I are here for you guys, we are all here for you guys". I nod my head in acknowledgment and slowly stand up. I hug Jean one last time and then make my way into the lab. Hank looks up at me as I walk over to Emily. "I am truly sorry my friend" he says. I just nod my head and I go to sit next to Emily. I grab her hand and I put my head down on the side of the bed. My mind is racing with a million thoughts and I'm trying to think about how I'm going to tell her. There is no good way to tell her. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her, I can't form words right now. I'm still thinking when I hear her take in a deep breaths and she starts to wake up. I lift my head right before she opens her eyes. I stroke her hand with my thumb and she looks at me. Hank gets up and leaves and I take that as my signal to tell her. "Logan what happened" she ask sounding out of it. "A guard threw a small explosive at you and you couldn't get out of the way quick enough". I say back to her. "Your not telling me something, what is it"? She ask me. "You lost a lot of blood and at first we couldn't figure it out but Em you were pregnant. Jean and Hank tried everything they could but you weren't far along, there was nothing they could do" I say weakly. How do you tell your wife that she lost a child. She starts to cry and I immediately pull her in my arms trying the best I can to comfort her. I hear Hank, Scott, and Jean all outside, none of them say a thing. Hank comes in 15 minutes later. "Take her upstairs, she needs to sleep in her own bed. Jean or I will bring some pain meds up in a few minutes". Hank carefully takes her IV out and I lift her up and carry her to our room.

Once we get upstairs I set her down on our bed and realize she is still in her uniform. I start a bath for her and then help her take it off. She gets into the bathtub and cleans herself off. I grab her some pajamas and she then gets into bed. There is a light knock on the door and I open it to see Jean. "Give her these, it will help" she says. "Thanks Jean". She smiles at me and I close the door. "Darlin take these" I say handing them to her. She sits up and takes the two pills and I crawl into bed next to her. I pull her close to me and kiss the top of her head. "Logan I'm sorry...". "Darlin there aunt nothing to be sorry about, we didn't know, its not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself for this". She nods her head and wraps her arms around me tight. "I love you" I say to her. "I love you too" she says back. I stroke her hair until she falls asleep and then I let myself fall asleep.

The next week is rough on both of us but especially Emily. She doesn't get out of bed the first couple of days and It's only because of Jean that she does after two days. We had been arguing when Jean offered to talk to her. Whatever she did worked, she seems happier most of the time but she still has her moments, we both do.

I'm in the gym blowing off some steam when Scott walks on. "Hey Scooter" I say still working on the punching bag. "How you doing Logan"? "Scott if you came down here to talk feelings with me I'm leaving". "I was coming down to work out, I was just curious how you were doing. I know Jean talked to Emily. Just checking in". I stop what I'm doing for a minute and look at him. "Fine, we can do this your way. I'm doing ok, keeping it together for Emily". "I did the same thing. It helps to talk which I know is not your strong suit. You two have talked right"? "Yeah, part of the reason we were arguing the other morning but it's better now. She thinks it's her fault but she couldn't have known, none of us could have. I should have known something was wrong though she was having a hard time fighting them off, thats not like her. I don't know, there probably wasn't a way to avoid this". "Your right, there was nothing any of us could have done. You are doing everything right, if you are both there for each other that's all that should matter. I hate for the two of you to go through this". "You and Jean went through it too, Em and I are just lucky that we have you guys, without Jean I'm not sure she would have left our room as soon as she did". Scott smiles at me and we continue to work out.

Later that night I'm sitting in the kitchen with Jean and Scott when Emily walks down and sits in my lap. "How you doin darlin"? "I'm doing better, you ok"? "Yeah I'm good". Jean and Scott smile at us and we continue to sit there and talk for a little while longer. As we are walking back up to our room I get an idea. "Em do you want to go up to the cabin this weekend. I was just thinking we should go away for a few days before school starts up again". She smiles at me "That sounds perfect" she says opening up the door to our room. This is the first step to getting back to normal.


End file.
